Another Chance
by hy.derra
Summary: it's been almost six years since Chris (25 years of age) and Hyderra (24 years of age) last see each other, so on one miraculous day Hyderra had noticed a familiar face and it couldn't be no one other than Chris himself. But due to what happened six years ago Hyderra no longer wants to see his face. on the other hand though her two friends had something planned


Chapter One: Memory Lane

Hyderra P.O.V

"Gosh I'm so fucking tired," I groaned while walking towards the door of Wal-Mart. I had just gotten off of duty, so I was still in my Air Force camo's. I was greeted by the air conditioning as soon as I walked through the doors. "Ah, this feels, so amazing," I said in awe. I grabbed a cart and went through the food aisle. 'What can I eat for the next pass month or so?' I palmed my forehead 'Hyderra you're fucking 24 years old why they hell don't you cook anything? Probably because you don't have a man' I thought to myself. I was now walking in the frozen section aisle and when I looked up it was like my past had came slapping in me in my face.

"Chris?!" I damn near screamed the shit. He then confirmed my question by looking up to see who was calling him. Seeing him made me instantly walk out of the aisle. After I gathered my food, I walked to the self checkout aisle and paid for my things. I walked to my car and loaded my groceries into the backseat of my car. I got into the car and sat there. "what in the actual fucks?!" I screamed. 'how could he just pop up like this. I haven't seen this nigga in almost 6 years, and all of a sudden poof he's right fucking here.' I started the car and drove home, while driving I pressed the Bluetooth button on my steering wheel. "Call Lorell" the phone hand rang twice and then she had picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ex Wife guess who the fuck I just fucking saw at Wal-Mart," I said dramatically.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Christeon Amir Burks," I said slowly.

"Get the fuck out of here," she said in disbelief. "After almost 6 years he decides to show up into town again? Naw that shit doesn't even sound right, he gotta be back home for some reason, Imma go and check it out for you," Lorell ended.

"thanks boo," I said while sighing

"don't worry about it, ttyl" she stated and then hung up the phone. I eventually ended up pulling up to my condo building and drove to my parking space, in which I had paid for, to see a black 2017 dodge charger parked in my spot. At this point I was completely pissed, so I drove to a posting spot near the front entrance and parked my car then got out. I walked through the front entrance door and went straight to the front desk/ rental office. A lady had came out and greeted me, "Hi, how are you doing today? Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Um yes there is someone parked in MY parking space that I paid for. Can you get them down here so they can move their car?" I asked politely.

"Yes ma'am I surely can. Everyone has to have their car registered under their name and condo number. So if you can help me by telling me what's the color of the car and car type?" She asked with her fingers being ready to type as I was getting ready to speak.

"A black 2017 dodge charger, it's the only black muscle car out there, and I never even seen the damn car before, so maybe it's a visitor," I56 stated. She typed in the car and went directly to the phone and dialed, what I'm guessing, a phone number for the owner.

Christeon's P.O.V

I was in the process of putting up my groceries when I heard my phone ringing. I picked up the phone and spoke,

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi sir, sorry to interrupt you this evening, but there's a woman down here complaining about you being in her assigned parking and she would appreciate it if you were to move your car from out of her spot," she said politely.

"Um yes I'll be down in a moment," I responded. I hung the phone up before she was able to even respond. I grabbed my keys and sighed while walking out of my home. I got into the elevator and pushed the first floor button, then patiently waited. When I reached the first floor I began to walk towards the front desk, to see a short woman, probably 5'0 to 5'3, standing there patiently waiting in her armed service uniform. She looked towards me and instantly lowered her head down. 'Is there something wrong with me? Is she embarrassed to see me? Or does she find me handsome?' I stood in front of the desk and looked at the woman who was now standing beside me. "Shall we go?" I asked. I began to walk and she instantly followed me without saying a thing. I walked to my car and got inside of it, and started it up. I backed out of the parking spot and I temporarily placed my car in the visitor's parking space until I got my assigned parking space. I got out and looked at the woman who was still silent and said, "Your welcome you know." She had just walked off without even giving me a thank you, how fucking rude. I was about to walk away from my car, until I remembered that I had left my fucking ice cream in the trunk. I clicked the trunk button, opened the trunk, and grabbed my ice cream. 'thank God I remembered that this was in here cause I would've been mad like shit' The woman then drove into her parking space and parked. She got out and looked at me and instantly caught my eyes. She had her hair in a slicked back bun and a pretty face, but she instantly reminded me of someone that I know or well… use to know. Then she spoke to me,

"You're still here?" she asked, and i guess she thought she sounded rude so she added, "Sorry I probably sound rude as fuck, I just wasn't expecting you to still be here, but thank you for being nice and moving your car without issues."

"No problem, but you seem so familiar, have we met before?" I asked her and she began to wave her hands in front of herself.

"No, that's impossible…. well I have to go," she said and then just left. I just shook my head and went inside, then to my home. When I got inside my condo i went straight to my MacBook and went to Facebook, and the scrolled through some old photo's. 'That woman looks oddly fucking familiar, no female gets nervous like that unless they know them go be honest' I landed on some old High school photo's and went scrolling through them to see me and a girl standing happily together. And instantly was filled with memories that I thought I had long forgotten.

"Hyderra, you still look the same, the only thing that probably changed was how much you actually filled out," I said while looking at the photo of us two. I went searching through my Facebook friends to see if by chance we were still friends, but I was wrong. I probably unfriended her some time ago, so I searched her name up and thankfully she had popped up. I clicked on her profile and went investigator mode. I clicked on the bio, it was nothing knew. She still had same interest and her relationship status said that she was single. I went through her pictures and realized how happy and fulfilling her life was without me. For work, it says that she was a 2nd Lt. in the Air Force and that she was a nurse. 'That's good, she was always such a caring person, and loved taking care of people,' I continue to scroll through her photo's to see that she traveled to amazing places all over the world, and also met, so many celebrities. "You're life is honestly mesmerizing without me in it. I can't believe how stupid and naive I was back then," I said while scrolling my phone started ringing, so I quickly picked the phone up.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Hey Chris, it's Jazmine and Asia we were calling because we wanted to know if you wanted us to still set you up with the girl we were describing?" she asked. I sat in the chair and became silent, 'it would be good to get my mind from the past a bit,'

"Sure why not," I answered.

"Yay," She said excitedly and then continued, "Oh I can't wait for you to meet her, she is the perfect woman for you, trust me."

"Okay," I answered. And with that we both said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Jazmine P.O.V

Earlier that week

I was sitting down having a coffee with my friend Asia, and like usual we were having a casual conversation about men, you know how that goes, until a man had certainly caught my attention. "Oh my shits, Asia. That guy right there looks fucking delicious," I said excitedly. Asia looked around until her eyes had landed upon the same guy. In response Asia had gotten up and went straight towards the guy. 'That bitch is, so bold it's fucking ridiculous,'

Asia P.O.V

;I had walked up to the guy and greeted him, "Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?"

He smirked and raised his left brow, which had made him look even more attractive. 'Looking at him this close up, he sort of looks familiar'. His lip parted and he spoke, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

In response I giggled and he joined in with me. My laughter had came to a halt and I held out my hand, "I'm single by the way, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm Christeon, but everyone calls me Chris, and i too am single," he stated. Once he said his name I pulled my hand away from him and looked at him.

"C-H-R-I-S-T-E-O-N is that how you spell your name," I said abruptly. He nodded his in agreement. "Excuse me for one moment," I said while running back to the table where Jazmine was seated. "Giirrrrllll you won't fucking believe this," I said.

"What is it?" jazmine asked with confusion showing on her face.

"Bitch, that's Chris," I said pointing towards him.

"Chris? Chris who? I don't know a Chris," she answered with furrowed brows.

"Christeon. C-H-R-I-S-T-E-O-N. That is the fucking Chris I'm talking about," I responded through gritted teeth to keep my voice low. Her face did the exact opposite from mines. She became excited for some reason, it's like an idea had hit her at a time like this.

"The one that use to go out with Hyderra?" she asked. I nodded my head in agreement. "I got the perfect idea," she said while leaning closer towards me. My face showed how confused I was by Jazmine excitement and how scared I was because she had an idea. 'This shit is gonna lead us into so much trouble'

"What's this "perfect idea" you speak of?" I questioned.

"How about we get those to back tog-"

I interrupted Jazmine sentence before she could even finish and said, "No, Jazmine. Hell no. Anything else I'll agree to, but that, no way."

"Why not?" she whined. "They were perfect together back in high school, and plus Hyderra is the only single one out of all of us," she said.

"That is not true, I am also single. And that doesn't mean shit he broke Hyderra's heart. How could you want them to get back together?" I asked her angrily.

"First off Asia, you wanted to be single until 25, so you saying you're also single does not count. Second, Hyderra thought she was going to be married by this time in her life with Chris, but since that didn't happen, she been wallowing in her own sadness, which is the reason why she hasn't had any relationship or sex in over six years. Third, he probably has seen his mistake in life, so he'll probably see his actions back then as childish, so he more than likely apologize for the things he's done. And lastly, who knows she probably wants him back after all these years," she answered. 'Fuck I hate it when Jazmine is right about shit like this,' I sighed and spoke,

"Fine, but we gotta set it up like its a blind date you got me?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Ight well let me do what I do best," i said while standing up and walking away from the table, towards Chris.

Chris P.O.V

'did I make a mistake or something? Was I to seductive?' i looked up from my drink to see the woman, whom I was conversing with, walking towards me again. She sat down on the bar stool next to me and looked at me. "Sorry about, it's just….. my friend and I both recognized you from our high school days," said easily, but I was confused. 'I don't remember seeing her at any class reunions, and I damn sure don't remember any girls looking like her in school'. She notices my confusion because she then responded,

"My name is Asia Johnson, and we both attended East High. At the time you were dating my friend Hyderra."

Instantly my mind was invaded by memories that I seem to not have forgotten, even though I've been trying. I remember Hyderra and all her friends, those girls made sure to stay together, huh? I shook my head and looked at Asia. "My friend and I, wanted to know, how have you been?" she asked simply. I was even more confused. 'My friend and I? Where the hell is this other friend at? Don't tell me it's Hyderra she's here with?' another woman had walked up to us and also took a seat, but she took the seat behind me.

"Hey Chris, long time no see," the woman said with her hand held out towards me. I took her hand and shook it.

"Do I know you?"I asked curiously.

"Jazmine Mann," she said with a smile, but once she said that I let her hand and instantly became nostalgic. Jazmine was always scary to me. She was always, so rough and I never could understand why she was that way. Once she found Hyderra and I stopped dating she went straight ape shit, and scared me for some time. I gave her warily smile and greeted her,

"Heeeeyy Jazmine, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. She responded quickly,

"I'm with Asia, but you seem a bit nervous why is that?" she asked nicely. 'Its like she forgot about what she had done 5 years ago, she's the reason I keep a gun around the house'

"You don't remember sneaking into my dorm room and trying to kill me?" I asked slightly irritated at the fact that she forgot just how much she scared me.

"Oh, honestly no, I actually forgot about that. How long has it been 4…. 5 years?" she asked me while staring at me. 'She doesn't have that glare anymore. I guess she did change over time, huh? 6 years can make that much of a difference in a person. I wonder how much I have changed?'

"Its been exactly 5 years Jazmine," I answered. She placed a hand behind her neck and smiled,

"Yeah sorry about that, it's just….. I was not feeling you back then, but hey the future is different isn't it. And people can change with time, right?" she questioned. I responded with a nod of agreement.

"So how did life change you Chris?" Asia asked simply. I looked at Asia and responded,

"Well I'm the COO of Windows company, and I just recently moved back home because HQ is here and it would save me time. Instead of constantly going back and forth from where I was recently staying," I stated.

"Is there a woman in your life?" Jazmine asked me.

"I wish, I thought i would've been settled down by this age, but sadly I am not," I answered. "What about you guys?" I quickly asked to get off the topic.

"Well I'm foreign linguistics translator, so I travel the world and get paid in full for what I do. I am also still single, but that is by choice and I just been living life," Asia said casually.

"I was expecting to hear you say that, " I laughed. "You Jazmine?" I asked while turning around to look at her.

"I got married after college, I got a kid, he's only 6 months. I'm in the Army, I'm a Sergeant. And that's about it….. oh and I'm not crazy anymore," she answered. 'Jazmine, out of all people, is married? And she does seem to have been sane the entire time we've talking, so I can believe it.'

"Question?" both of them asked, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Yes," I responded.

"Would you mind if we set you up with our friend? You and her are perfect for one another," Asia said.

"Yeah let us set you up with the perfect girl, this can be the way of me apologizing for what happened," Jazmine added in.

"Sure why not," I say while shrugging my shoulders. 'Shit, there choice in women can't be that bad, and plus I'm getting a bit desperate, so I'll get as much help as I can' I looked at my watch and realized the time. "Excuse me ladies I have to go, I got meeting I have to attend," I stated while pulling my wallet out and paying for my drinks. I said my goodbyes and gave the ladies my information, so they can give more details about when this setup should be taking place.

Hyderra's P.O.V

Present time

I was sitting on my couch, with a bottle of Hennessy in my hand and shot glass that seemed to never be empty. 'Seeing him made this side of me come out'. I heard somebody knocking at the door, so I got up and went the door to check out who it was. I looked out the peephole to see Lorell standing on the other side of the door with some ice cream. I unlocked the three locks I had on my door and opened it. I turned around and walked towards the sound bar, which was in front of the television, and turned the bar on. I connected my Bluetooth up to the speaker and sat down when it connected. I went looking through my playlist and selected Supermodel by SZA. Lorell had went into the kitchen and grabbed to bowls out of the cabinets and two spoons from the drawer. She scooped us both a bowl of ice cream and then sat down beside me. I laid my head on her shoulder and poured another shot. Lorell put the bowls on the table and grabbed both the bottle and shot glass from my hand, then placed them on the table. She grabbed the two bowls and handed me one.

"You shouldn't be drinking excessively like that during a time like this. And you're totally already fucked up, so let's not get even more fucked up okay," Lorell said. 'I'm wallowing within my own pity' I had began to drunkenly eat my ice cream when Lorell interrupted by speaking,

"Hyderra, I found out why he was here. Would you like to know?" she asked me. I nodded. "He's the COO of Windows, and there HQ is located here," she said simply. 'Fuck, why now?' I sighed and looked around to notice that everything was becoming fuzzy. Just sitting here and not being active is making me even more drunk.

"I might be falling asleep soon, so if I do, then make sure to put the ice cream up for me," I said sluggish. She put a thumb up and I instantly fell into a slumber.

Lorell P.O.V

The next morning

I had stayed up damn near all night because Hyderra was drinking, and when Hyderra drinks, she's not the best by herself. I got up and stretched, then walked to the kitchen with the bowls in my hand and placed them in the sink. 'Good thing she doesn't have to work for the weekend' I grabbed a bottle of water and an aspirin from the emergency drawer and placed it on the coffee table. I looked at my phone to see 5 miss calls and 6 text messages from Jazmine and Asia. I unlocked my phone and looked at the messages.

'Hey, do you mind if we set Hyderra up on a blind date?' jazmine sent 3:42 a.m.

'He's really fine to girl and I think Hyderra would fall in love with this guy' Jazmine sent 3:43 a.m.

'And plus, he can probably spice up Hyderra's sex life don't you think?' Jazmine sent 3:45 a.m.

I shook my head and continued to go through my messages

'Hey, sorry to be hitting you up, so late, but i just wanted to tell you that we had already went ahead and set Hyderra up on a blind date this Sunday' Asia sent 4:03 a.m.

'Also make sure she knows that JAZMINE set her up up just incase things do not go the way there supposed to. I honestly didnt think that this was good idea, but like usual, Jazmine got me to go through with it so………….' Asia sent 4:08 a.m.

'Make sure that she looks sexy, but elegant at the same time, cause we picked out a fancy place for them to go and eat. We also have some after night festivities for those two, so…. Just make sure she looks sexy okay,' Asia sent 4:15 a.m.

Those two are something else, but maybe this is good for her you know. She's been filling the void by overworking herself, drinking, and working out. She's needs to go out a bit and have fun, and forget about everything. So i clicked on Asia's message and began typing.

'Ight i'll make sure that she's ready for Sunday. He better be fine as hell too, and thank you guys. She been needing this type of thing and hopefully he is the one for her cause if he is, then that would be great' Lorell sent 10:15 a.m.

I sent the message and about five to ten minutes later Asia had texted me back.

'Ight we reserved a spot there for the two of them at 9 p.m. so make sure she is a little late. We will make sure her date shows up on time, ttyl' Asia sent 10:20 a.m.

I looked behind me to see Hyderra stretching while standing up. 'Finally damn, usually she gets up around 8 after drinking, but hey it's probably because she decided to drink however many shots of hennessy'

"Thanks for staying last night, but you didn't have to," Hyderra said while facing me on the couch.

"I know that, but we both know when you get drunk you don't make the best decisions, so i really didn't have much of a choice, but to stay here so….." I dragged out. She looked at me and laughed. She grabbed the bottled water and the aspirin and downed it. I looked at her and spoke, "And also, Jazmine and Asia set you up on a blind date, but Asia said if it all goes to shit then blame Jazmine cause it was her idea. And i know that you don't wanna date and all that, but you should get out more and-" Hyderra interrupted me and responded,

"I'll go, and plus I do want to get out there and date again, so i'll go." i was surprised when she said that. She then laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing Hyderra," i said while shaking my head. "The date starts at nine, but they want you to be there a bit late, oh and they also said where something sexy, which i know you do not own, so we are going shopping today for something sexy but elegant," I said. "So you go take a shower and I'll take a shower in my guest bedroom," i added. She nodded her head and went into her then closed the door behind herself. I went into my guest room and went straight to the bathroom then turned the shower on. I came back out and grabbed some boyfriend jeans, a plain white shirt, and some undergarments then went back into bathroom. Once the water was hot enough, I got inside and showered. A good thirty minutes passed when I heard someone banging on the door. "What?!?!" I shouted.

"Bruh you've been in there for thirty minutes, bring ya ass on before i change my damn mind and not want to fucking go no more!!!" Hyderra responded. 'Ughhh i hate when she rushes me' i turned the shower off and stepped out then grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I put on the clothes i had picked out and came out of the bathroom then went to my closet and grabbed some white flats. I opened the door to see Hyderra in her Howard U. sweats, her Howard U tee shirt, and some sneakers.

"You can't find anything else more….. Girly?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders at me and grabbed her keys then started to head towards the door.

"You coming or not?" she asked. I sighed and followed behind her while she opened the door and left. "Am I driving or are you?" she asked while walking towards the elevator.

"Oh you driving," I responded. We entered the elevator and pressed the first floor button then the doors started closing. Next thing you know there's a hand in between the elevator doors. The guy enters in and is facing Hyderra while staring her down. 'He is fine as hell' the guy was a good 6'2 and masculine, but lean at the same time. He was light skin with some nice lips and a very attractive face. His hair was curly and was faded on the sides; He also had his ears pierced, which was even more attractive. He had turned around and I noticed Hyderra was unexpectedly silent.

Chris P.O.V

"Shit shit shit. Where the fuck are my keys?" I asked myself where searching all throughout the house. I was in the kitchen when I had seen them on top of the fridge. I grabbed them and ran out of my house. I looked at my phone to see a text from Jazmine.

'Where the hell are you? It's almost 12' Jazmine sent 11:54 a.m.

"She's so going to kick my ass for oversleeping, " I said to myself while walking towards the elevator. I noticed that the elevator was closing, so I ran to catch, and in doing so I made it. I put my hand in between the doors and it opened back up. When I looked up I seen her again. I couldn't help, but stare at her, her eyes eventually met mine and she instantly let her eyes fall to get feet. 'She still look good even in her comfortable baggy clothing, and she still can't even look me in my eye' I turned around and pressed the first floor button and allowed the elevator to close. I could feel the eyes of the lady next to her examining me, so I became a bit uncomfortable. It seemed like the elevator was moving slow as hell. We had finally reached the first floor and I stepped out of the elevator and went my separate way. I walked out the building and went straight to my car then got into it. I put my hands on the wheel and sat there for a few seconds before I had started up the car. I drove out of my parking spot and went to the Calvin Klein outlet where Jazmine and Asia where waiting for me at. They wanted to go shopping for my blind date tomorrow 'Still can't believe that those two are even helping me, those two hated me the most after Hyderra and I broke up; talking about Hyderra. She looks even finer than before man….. I really fucked up' I shook my head and continued driving for another thirty minutes before I reached my destination. I parked my car and got out then pulled my phone out and dialed Jazmine number. It had ringed at least twice before she had picked up.

"Where are you Chris?" she asked.

"I'm in the parking lot," I answered. She had hung up on me without even saying anything. 'Guess i gotta go look for these fuckers myself huh?' I thought while walking.

"Chris!!" I heard someone say. I looked around and my eyes landed on Jazmine and Asia. I had ran up to them and greeted them,

"Hey ladies."

"Don't hey me, just come on," Asia said while walking away with Jazmine, so I just followed behind them. I walked around the store following behind them as they talked about me to each other. 'I am right here they know, they can just ask me?' i continued to follow until they had stopped at the shirts for men aisle. They grabbed a white button down shirt and placed it against my body. "Go try this on," Asia said while handing me the shirt, and i did as she had insisted. I went into the dressing room, took off my Virginia Tech shirt and put on the shirt. When i came out with the shirt on Asia and Jazmine were standing there with their arms filled with different suits and shoe boxes. 'This will be the last time i will go shopping with these two,'

"No…. i don't like the way you have that shirt buttoned up try it this way," Jazmine said while placing the suits in Asia's hands. She walked up to me, as little as she was, and reached up then unbuttoned at three to four buttons and took a step back then look at me. "Now you look unbelievably sexy, now time to find you the perfect suit and shoes," she said while smiling.

"This appealing to women?" i asked while looking down at the shirt.

"I know what my friend like. She likes a man that smells great, has a nice body, shows off his chest while wearing something fancy, and she also lovessssss light skins," she said while going through the choices of suits in Asia's arms. She then pulled out a dark gray suit and handed it to me then said, "Now go and try that on with your shirt like that okay." I tried on the suit and looked at myself in the mirror. 'Got damn i look good,' i thought to myself, then i walked out and placed my hands in my pocket.

"How about this one, i think i look good," I said. They both turned around and looked at me and Asia responded,

"Yeah that's the one, cause you look damn good boy." i laughed and she looked at me. "I'm so dead ass you dumb good," Asia said while Jazmine nodded her head in agreement and clapped.

"So this the one right?" i asked. They both nodded, so i went into the dressing room and switched back into my VT clothing then walked back out.

"Ight, so now all you gotta do is pay," Asia said while making her way to the cash register and so i simply followed. Once we got into the line for the register, i pulled my wallet out and pulled out my Bank of America card. We had finally gotten to the register and the cashier greeted us, then took the clothing and got the price for it. The price read 2,250 dollars, 'this is exactly why i don't go shopping with women,' i thought to myself. I grabbed the bag and followed behind Asia and Jazmine. 'The girl that i'm doing all this shit for and spending all this got damn money better be fucking worth it'. We left out of the outlet and went our simply ways.

Hyderra's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh, lorell damn, don't you think i've tried on enough dresses and heels for the day?" i asked in a pouty manner.

"Stop whining Hyderra, now try this dress on with these shoes," Lorell said while handing me a dark gray dress and some gray red bottoms. I went back into the dressing room and put on the dress and heels. I looked in the mirror and instantly felt kind of sexy, but i damn sure didn't feel elegant. The whole back of the dress was out, and it was skin tight, but at least she made sure that the dress stopped at my knees. I stepped out of the dressing room and she instantly turned around to look at me. "That's is the one Hyderra," she said while eyeing me up and down.

"You sure?" i asked while turning around.

"Got damn shawty you look the fuck good," some random guy yelled. I heard a couple more compliments and decided that it was a great choice. I took the dress off in the dressing room and then went to go pay for it.

"You sure it's not to showy?" I ask with concern dancing on my face. Lorell answered with a soft laugh and shook her head.

"Your hopeless Hyderra I swear. You gotta get sexy sometimes you know. And plus you haven't been on a date in God knows how long, so just enjoy yourself okay," she said while we paid for the dress and shoes, then left out. We went back to my house to plot how the day should go.

hours later

"So what do we do Hyderra when he compliments you on how you look?" Lorell asked.

"Umm….. thank him?" I said unsurely.

"No no no. You respond with, 'You look fantastic yourself' then you lean over the table a bit to let him get a glance of those beautiful perky breast," she answered while pacing back and forth. I sighed and fell onto the couch in frustration.

"I give up," I said while laying there and staring up at the ceiling. Lorell had sat on the couch and looked at me.

"Hyderra, you know what, go as yourself. He'll probably love that the most about you," Lorell said while patting my leg then she got up and said, "I am now leaving. Nephtali is probably worried like hell that I've been gone this long without informing him, so I'll be on my way." she got up and took her things then left. 'I wonder what he looks like?' I thought to myself while getting up and headed towards my room. 'I should get some sleep early, so I can wake up energized' I thought again. I laid in my bed and within minutes i was sleep.

Chris P.O.V

The girls had left and I was in this huge condo by myself. 'I hope this girl is the one' I thought to myself. I sat on the couch and turned the tv on to see the good doctor on. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was already ten at night. 'Spending all that time with the girls made time fly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out and seen a text message from Jazmine and my friend James. I clicked on Jazmine's message first and read it.

'Hey, just so you remember, we scheduled you for a haircut tomorrow at 1. We also are gonna send you the location of the restaurant,' Jazmine sent at 10:06 p.m.

I responded with a simple okay and went to read James message. When I looked at it there was an attachment with it. I clicked on it and looked at the picture to see that it was of Hyderra. She was in this skin tight dress that had the back out, was about mid thigh length, and a slit in the back. I then read the text.

'Ayo Chris I found the baddest little shawty while I was at this store with my sister man. Like when I tell you shawty ass was dumb fat, like bruh she look like one of those girls with that bomb diggity type of pussy. Bruh if I see shawty ever again I'm hopping on that.' James sent at 10:06 p.m.

I became really irritated. The fact that he would even say shit like that about Hyderra really ticked me off. 'Why was she even going dress shopping, and for her to even be wearing something like that is really crazy' I can't believe that I'm getting irritated and frustrated over a girl that's not even mine anymore. I clicked on the text box and began typing,

'Bruh that's my ex your talking about like that, tone that shit down a bit no funny shit. Don't be talking about her like That' Chris sent at 10:15 p.m.

'Why am I being, so defensive over someone who isn't mine anymore?' I questioned myself. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. Once again it was James, but this time his tone through the messages seemed a bit more serious.

'You may be one of the dumbest niggas i ever, but she seemed as if though she was important. If she wasn't you wouldn't be defending her like you are now. So tell me what happened? Cause i'm interested, because any woman that make this kind of chris come out, i gotta meet her'' James sent at 10:27 p.m.

I laughed and shook my head. I texted him back instantly,

'No way i'll let you meet her. Then you you'll have leverage……….but you seriously wanna know what happened?' Chris sent 10:30 p.m.

I waited for him to text me back. 'Why does he want to know? Its probably because he really does want to know what happened and why i get so edged up on this one girl. Or is it because he needs something to hold up over my head' I felt my phone vibrate once more and I looked at his message.

'Yeah I wanna know. Lmao. She is really important, and plus I'm your best fucking friend and I never heard a word about this girl' James sent at 10:40 p.m.

Now that he had mentioned it I never did tell him about Hyderra. Honestly none of the guys know about her, they honestly think that some kind of player or womanizer. But that's not truly it, so I texted him back.

'Well, like 6 yrs ago I dated this shawty named Hyderra in high school. She was funny, athletic, and hella smart. She was dumb pretty in highschool and now she dumb beautiful. But anyways. We had dated since 9th grade all the way to 12th. Senior year was here and we both planned on going to the same school for years, but near the end of the school year Hyderra got accepted into Howard and she instantly decided to go there due to the fact that it was her dream school. But back then I was not very understanding, in which i had gave her an option. Me or her dream school. I had stopped talking to her and everything until it was time for us to leave. I drove to her house and knocked on her door and asked her what was her choice. And she choose to go to Howard U, so I told her that her life would be nothing without me and left. I was hurt, so those words just came out, so easily. I never spoke to her after that. Overtime i regretted doing that, and eventually forgot about her…….. So yeah' Chris sent at 11:00 p.m.

Texting someone about what happened between Hyderra and I, makes me realize even more how much of a fool i was back then. Just thinking about that day and how much pain I had caused Hyderra made my heart ache. Seeing her also isn't working neither, being the fact that i can't stop thinking about her, and also thinking about the wrong i have done. After waiting about ten to fifteen minutes my phone had vibrated. I opened my phone and clicked on James message.

'Damn man……. That shit crazy…… why didn't you try to get in contact with her after you realized that you were wrong? And your crazy, that girl had all the things you want in a woman and you let her go because she was leaving for schoool???…….. Smdh… Like what if someone already got to her man likeee….. Aint no way you can get that girl back mannnnnnnn…….' James sent at 11:15 p.m.

I looked at the message for a moment and then replied.

'Don't you think i know that….. But look imma hit you up in the morning ight, got some work and appts to do, so lata…..' Chris sent at 11:20 p.m.

He responded with a simple okay and goodnight, then stopped texting me. I got up from the couch and went into the room and flopped on my bed. "uggggghhhhh . oh my gosh. This bed feels amazing," i said while getting comfortable in my bed. After about ten minutes my exhaustion hit me and instantly feel asleep.

The next morning

Hyderra's P.O.V.

10 am

"and You are, unforgettable. I need to get you alone. Right now" I had sung while making myself some breakfast. Surprisingly, I was excited for this day unlike all the other times. I scrapped the potatoes and onions onto my plate, then placed my dishes into the sink. I grabbed a fork and walked over to my living room and sat down on my couch. I turned on the tv and next thing I know Lorell, Jazmine, and Asia came into my house.

"We gotta go right now," Lorell said while grabbing the remote control and turning the tv off.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck are we going and why do we have to go now?" I asked in a frustrated tone.

"Because Marco, my hair stylist said that he accidentally bumped your appt off, but the only way he can make it up is now because he has to many people booked today, so come the fuck on," Jazmine said while taking the plate out of my hand and placing on the table. She pulled me up from the couch and pulled me along with her.

"I'm going out like this?" I asked pointing to my attire. I had on a sports bra and some shorts with my moccasins on my feet.

"Lorell grab her a shirt, now let's go," Jazmine said while continuing to pull me. I pulled my hand away from her and said,

"I'm a grown ass woman I can use my own two feet." I had started walking ahead of them and Lorell was following quickly behind.

"Here," she said while throwing the shirt at me. I had caught it and put it on, then entered into the elevator at the end of the hall.


End file.
